The Sacrifice
by Ali Wenstern
Summary: My name is Mida. My fiancée and I are getting married in the coming weeks. But the Gods of our land have come for their century hunt. I have been chosen has a host for their ultimate prey.
1. Chapter 1

"Xan?" I called out as I walked through the garden.

"Right here Mida," a voice whispered in my ear. I smiled as my fiancée ran his hands along my arms. "Can you believe we are to be married in a week?" Xan asked, kissing my shoulder.

I slowly turned around to face Xan, "That is actually what I came here to talk to you about,"

"What's wrong?" Xan asked, worry in his eyes.

I looked away and a single tear ran down my cheek. I turned back to my love and said, "The Gods have come for their once a century hunt."

"What does this have to do with our wedding?"

"You see, I am to be sacrificed to them."

"What? You can't let them do that!" Xan shouted.

"Why?" I asked, "Are you so selfish that you won't think of our Gods; you only think about yourself?"

"My love, you know that is not want I meant; I love you," Xan said and he kissed me on the neck, "Do you think the Gods would mind another sacrifice?"

I pulled away and looked at Xan with shock, "What did you just say?"

"I just asked if there was a chance that the Gods would let me be a sacrifice, so we could be together even in death."

"You can't ask to be a sacrifice, the Gods choose you."

"Well, can't I prove myself to them; prove I'm worth enough to be a sacrifice?"

"You would have to go to the High Priest," I said, "He will take you to the Gods and you can be judged."

"We'll go together," Xan said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

We stood before the High Priest together as he thought over Xan's request. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" I watched my love nod his head, his face serious, "Then you must present yourself before the Gods and be deemed worthy by them," The High Priest said.

I placed my arm around Xan's shoulder and tried to comfort him as we walked down the hall to the judging chamber. I could feel him shaking under my hand and his nerves started getting to me as well. Finally, we entered the large hall and stood in a straight line in front of a stone alter. The carvings behind the alter depicted a masked God holding out a long straight object in front of it. The side wall opened and three large figures stepped out.

The only time I had seen the Gods was in the various artworks that covered the walls of our pyramids. But the images didn't do the real thing any justice. I was blown away by the pure beauty of our Gods. They all wore full armor protection and each carried a set of weapons. The first one that came forward had to be the leader; he had a helmet with a symbol on the forehead. The rest of it was covered in deep gorges. I also noticed several ornaments hanging from the dreadlocks on his head. The other two were slightly young looking; they had no marking on their helmets and their armor looked relatively new.

I stepped back as they got closer as did the rest of the priests; leaving my fiancée alone. I could see him shaking as the Gods approached him. The two younger ones stopped and let the first approach my fiancée. He reached into a holder at his hip and pulled out a small, straight object. I couldn't see what he did next but suddenly, the small staff became a large spear. I inhaled quickly as the God placed the tip of the spear on Xan's chest. I could see Xan take a deep breath too as the God seemed to think for a moment. Then the spear retracted and the God stepped back. I realized that I had been holding my breath and I let it out slowly as the Gods left. Xan turned around to me and smiled; he was obviously excited about the news. I just wished he knew what he signed himself up for.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Xan and I stood among five others in a large room. We were in a special pyramid reserved for one purpose only; sacrifices. We were dressed in garments of royalty with red face paint. I, along with the two other women present, wore gold headdresses. We were lead into a large, circular room with seven raised slabs of concrete. We all walked to one of them and laid down on them, with our feet pointed toward the circular base.

The priests left at that moment, shutting the doors and locking us in.

I looked to my left and saw Xan on the platform next to me. He looked over and smiled. I was suddenly struck with the realization that he didn't know what was in store for him.

Those destined to be a sacrifice were chosen at birth. When we reached the age of ten we met with the High priest and he told us what we had in store for us. Since Xan hadn't been chosen, he didn't know what to expect. I opened my mouth to tell him but suddenly, there was a grating sound and I looked down at my feet. A large egg was rising up. I closed my eyes and waited for what would come next. Sure enough, there was a sickening squelching sound and high pitched screeches split the air. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a pressure on my legs. I looked down and saw the spider-like creature crawling up my legs. I heard a gasp next to me and saw Xan had started to get up to run. The creature, at that moment, leapt up and struck Xan in the face. The creature settled and Xan's head fell back.

The pressure had moved to my chest and saw the creature was right in front of my face now. A long, thick tube came out of its mouth and I saw a long tail behind it. I gagged as the slimy tube touched my lips and instinctively closed my mouth. I felt the tail wrap around my throat and tighten. I opened my mouth to gasp for air and the creature instantly shoved the tube into my mouth. Before I blacked out I felt the tube slide down my throat.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp and sat there for a moment breathing in deeply. I looked to my left and saw the dead body of the thing that had attacked my face. I then looked further left to see Xan with his eyes closed. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and his chest thrust forward. He screamed in anguish as a slight bulge appeared on his chest. He screamed again as his blood ran down his chest. I turned to look away, not wanting to see him in so much pain.

I gasped as pain flared in my chest. I arched my back and felt a pressure on my ribs. A collective of gasps around me told me that the others were starting to feel what I felt. I closed my eyes tightly and told myself that I would not cry out; this was an honor. I was chosen to make the ultimate prey for out gods. I gasped again and placed a hand on my chest; I had felt something shift around in between my ribcage. The thing pushed on the inside of my chest and I felt my ribs crack. I turned my head slowly to look at my fiancée. He had a hole in his chest that was still bleeding. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

The thing in my chest pushed again and this time I felt my chest being ripped open. I lifted my head to look down and saw a small creature in my chest. It pulled itself out, covered in my blood and screeched. I closed my eyes and my head fell back.

I had served my purpose at creating the ultimate prey.

* * *


End file.
